


Poison

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Food Poisoning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets food poisoning after a flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

       “I hate my life,” Niall groaned, rolling weakly off of his stomach. “I want to die.”

            “No you don’t,” Liam called from the next room. “You’re just mad that all of your food finally caught up with you.”

            “Yeah, you eat so much, you were bound to get food poisoning eventually,” Harry said, peeking into the bathroom briefly. “We have to go greet fans in an hour, so try to get all of your vomiting out now instead of then.”

            Niall moaned and shooed Harry out, curling around the base of the toilet miserably.

            Louis pulled him up when the time came, supporting him loosely around the waist.  He ended up passing the ill boy off to Liam, whose hand clutched at his side, trying to keep him up.

            Niall could tell that the fans noticed his discomfort- several looked worried, and a few called out and asked him what was wrong.  He thought he was smiling, but apparently his face was sickly and blank. 

            The plane ride was even worse, the bathroom was uncomfortably cramped, so throwing up was worse than usual. The flight attendant knocked hesitantly every few minutes, asking if he was alright.

            He usually responded with an upheaval, a gag, a groan, which scared her away.  Finally he pulled himself back together and returned to his seat, trying to sleep and failing completely, forced to stare at the others’ sleeping faces for the entire flight.

            They were all so peaceful, unaware of the time passing so slowly around them.  Niall ended up waking Liam up, forcing him to stay awake alongside him, to share some of the misery.

            “Are you ever going to eat tacos again?” Liam asked, laughing at Niall’s expense.  “I heard that usually people can’t bring themselves to eat the food that got them sick.”

            “They’re tacos, I can’t give them up,” Niall said quietly, laying his head down on the fold-down tray.  “Years of delicious are worth one day of sadness.”

            “I’m not taking care of you if they get you sick again,” Liam threatened. “It’ll be your own fault.”  
            Niall closed his eyes, the nausea slowly waning and being replaced by exhaustion.  “I’ll be okay.”  
            Liam chuckled and petted the back of his head softly. “You feeling better?”

            Niall nodded sleepily, unable to open his eyes again. “Goodnight.”

            “You seriously woke me up just to go to sleep?”

            Niall hummed quietly and didn’t speak, hearing Liam sigh dramatically and shift into a different position. 

            “Are you sure you’re not still sick?”

            “Yeah,” Niall murmured, only to leap to his feet and run back to the bathroom, sliding onto his knees and throwing up the seemingly impossible remnants of food from his stomach.           

            “Be quiet, Niall,” Louis muttered through half-sleep, his voice barely audible. 

            Niall replied with another groan, hearing Liam’s snickering faintly.  “I hate tacos,” Niall said grumpily, dragging himself back to his seat.

            “Does that mean this won’t happen again?” Liam asked. “I must admit, it’s slightly amusing.”

            Niall shook his head at Liam’s grinning face, resting his head on his arms again.  “Shut up.”


End file.
